Thorn/Strategy
This strategy guide was created to help players determine the best Gear and Helix choices for this Hero based on Game Mode type and Role. Contributors are encouraged to share their knowledge so that others may benefit from it. Stats Skills ;Kreshek Her basic attack. Arrows can be charged to increase damage, as well as lower projectile drop and increase projectile speed. It is highly recommended that you fully charge every arrow, (It is worth noting that a full draw is not where the animation ends, but 1/4 to 1/2 of a second after (Indicated by a slight Swooshing noise). Needs further testing to find the exact amount of time.) and hold long enough for the Curse effect for your first shot. *Draw via left mouse button / right trigger, release to fire *Charge shot by holding left mouse button / right trigger *Zoom via right mouse button / left trigger *Base 181 damage (max draw). +14 damage per level (max draw) ;Eldrid Vitality Her Passive. Small amount of passive Heal Over Time (HoT). This is not substantial enough to not need a healer, but is enough to allow you to fight a little longer at low HP and be topped off sooner when near Supply Stations. Stacking HoT gear can lead to a large amount of health regenerated in a short period of time. ;Volley Thorns burst damage skill. Firing 5 arrows in rapid succession with a short animation, double tapping the skill button or pressing the skill button once then aiming it and firing it like normal allows for high burst damage in a short time. With 0 projectile drop there is no need for compensation. Paired with high projectile speed, hitting ranged targets is easy. By defualt, Volley has a spread of about 30*, with Focussed Volley (T4 Helix) about 15* and 3 shots, and with Knockout (T4 Helix) about 45* and 7 arrows. It is advisable to use this skill in close to medium ranges and always for known critical locations. Available every 13 seconds (10.4s with T6 Swift Volley) ;Blight Wave clear and source of CC (T1 Helix, slow). Blight is a strong AoE puddle lasting 6 seconds (12 with T8 Helix) and a 15 second CD. Great for Wave Clearing with the added slow CC. With the 6 second duration, Blight is capable of destroying an entire wave of minions on its own. Throwing down blight on enemy Battleborn also limits mobility and does great amounts of damage on players that stay within it's radius. Using it to block off entrances is a great escape mechanism as well as a great way to trap others. When paired with both the slow at T1, and the speed boost at T2, the skill can be used to both slow pursuers, and speed your escape. ;Wrath of the Wild Her Ultimate. Starting at 625 damage (+50 per level), her ultimate is great for both finishing and burst. Selecting Hextension at T5 allows Thorn to amplify her Ultimate by 35%. Below is a chart that shows Thorns damage output using only her own damage amplifiers. Wrath of the Wild has a short charge up time followed up by a large projectile with medium speed and a slow arc. Aiming the Ultimate is assisted by a arcing green arrow that shows it's trajectory path and AoE splash on impact. Gear Items with an increased maximum shield are helpful because you won't lose health while being attacked. Healing items that reduce shield recharge in exchange for a lower price are a solid alternative to additional shield. (Needle items) Builds PvP Builds PvE Builds Category:Strategy guide